


he's a keeper.

by blissjaebeom



Category: GOT7
Genre: Family, Family Fluff, Fluff, M/M, Mpreg, Soccer au??
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-21
Updated: 2019-04-21
Packaged: 2020-01-16 12:17:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,995
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18521368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blissjaebeom/pseuds/blissjaebeom
Summary: Yugyeom expected to attend his son's football lessons and only having his eyes on his son. (Un)Fortunately, that wasn't the case, when the Coach, Youngjae, is very, very attractive.





	he's a keeper.

**Author's Note:**

> warning: slight degrading against yugyeom being a carrier. (towards the end)
> 
> and yeah, i think that's it. kudos and comments are very much appreciated <3
> 
> enjoy!
> 
> twt: defsweetheart

“Appa, come on! Or we’ll be late!” His 5-year-old screamed, ready yet impatiently standing at the front door.

 

“Jaemin, the reason I’m running around the house is to clean up your mess!” Yugyeom scolded, before finally grabbing his son’s Pororo backpack and running out the house.

 

Yugyeom had signed his son up for football lessons, he wanted Jaemin to learn something sporty and arts-related (dance) to keep him active as he grows up. Today was Jaemin’s first day of football lessons, and they were already late. _This makes for a great first impression._

“Come on, come on!!” Yugyeom rushed his son as they were both scurrying to the field. True enough, there were already a group of similar-aged boys sitting down and Yugyeom urged him to join them quickly, apologising to the coach before settling down on one of the benches.

 

Once he had properly calmed down, Yugyeom took out his phone to take a million and one pictures of his son’s first football lesson! _How exciting, yay!_ After a few good shots, he looked over to the coach and _holy crap._

 

**_Was the sun shining directly at him?_ **

 

 _Okay_ , that was cheesy but damn, the coach is… very (very) handsome. Wait, hold on, the sun was _really_ directly shining at him, where were his sunglasses?

 

Okay, now that Yugyeom had his sunglasses on, he can go back to ~~ogling the coach~~ looking out for his son to make sure he was safe and enjoying himself.

 

About half an hour in, there was a quick break, Jaemin rushing to his father asking for water because he was ‘so, so, SO thirsty!’ The little boy managed to swallow half the bottle in just a few seconds before Yugyeom stopped him for drinking too fast and too much.

 

“There’s no toilet here!” The single dad informed him.

 

“Appa! Football ‘s tiring!”

 

“Is it fun though?”

 

“Yeah but it’s tiring…” The younger Kim pouted.

 

“You can sleep earlier tonight, okay?” Jaemin nodded, and soon, the break was over and the lesson resumed.

 

Yugyeom is good at a lot of things; singing, dancing, being an amazing single father since he was only 20, but the one thing he’s subconsciously good at was observing. He observes people; their work ethic, the way they walk, talk, run, eat; whatever it is, he doesn’t do that on purpose, he just looks and take things into consideration naturally.

 

And what he is currently observing right now, he likes. Black, luscious, thick hair ( _probably healthier than his_ ), broad shoulders ( _well he’s seen broader, but broad enough_ ), his thighs are… thick. His brows were nice too and when the Coach laughed, Yugyeom didn’t want to hear anything else (other than this son, of course.) To summarise, the Coach is hot, and Yugyeom ignores that one passing thought of having a little crush on him.

 

When the lesson ended, Yugyeom immediately took out a towel to wipe Jaemin’s sweat and allowed him to finish his water, before pulling him to meet the Coach to thank him.

 

“Hello, I’m Jaemin’s father. I want to apologise for being late today, it won’t happen again I promise. And we wanted to thank you for the lesson, right Jaemin-ah?”

 

“Mhhmmm, thank you Coach Jae! Hehe, you have almost the same name as me!” Jaemin giggled.

 

“You’re very welcome Jaemin and uh…?”

 

“Yugyeom, Kim Yugyeom,” He held out his hand for Youngjae to return the favour, and if he could, he didn't want to let go. Youngjae’s hands were… nice.

 

“See you next week!” Jaemin’s voice pulled his dad _(and also the coach)_ out of his trance, bidding Youngjae goodbye one more time before walking back to the car.

 

As Yugyeom slept that night, he thinks about the human sunshine that had graced upon his life earlier, dressed in an all-navy blue Adidas tracksuit and a Supreme cap.

 

(:ᘌꇤ⁐ꃳ 三

 

“Good afternoon Coach,” Yugyeom greeted, and yes, they weren't late this time. In fact, they were about 30 minutes early, giving both him and his son sometime to settle down and talk before the hour lesson.

 

“Hello Yugyeom, Jaemin. How was your week?” Youngjae greeted back.

 

“It was great, Coach Jae! I learnt how to plant a seed this week. Our teacher made us pick a random seed, then we dig a hole in the soil and…” As Jaemin blabbers on, Yugyeom glanced at Youngjae, and to his surprise, the latter was looking at him too. Yugyeom shot him an apologetic look _(and was hoping the other didn’t see the blush he feels creeping up)_.

 

“Ok Jaemin, that’s enough. I’m sure Coach Jae has got something else to do,” Yugyeom said.

 

“Oh no! That’s quite alright, I love hearing stories,” Youngjae smiled, to which the little boy gave his dad a ‘Don’t stop me next time!’ look and continued telling him about a new friend he made, called Renjun.

 

The lesson started right after Jaemin finished his story-telling, and Yugyeom was glad Jaemin was taking to it well. He knows how tiring it could be after a week of school and dance lessons before that, but he’s very proud of his son for being a champ. Once the lesson was over, they bid Youngjae goodbye before going for ice cream, which the single father promised because Jaemin had been a _good boy_.

 

Jaemin got his favourite matcha ice cream on a cone while Yugyeom had the basic chocolate, both settling down at the cafe’s corner seats, looking outside the window.

 

“Dad, I think you should marry Coach Jae!” Jaemin exclaimed excitedly, but his statement had caused Yugyeom to go on a coughing fit.

 

“Why is that so?”

 

“He’s handsome, and you like handsome people!”

 

“He is handsome yes, but I don’t know him at all, Jaemin-ah.”

 

“Ask him out on a date!” Dear God, did Jaemin have a soul of an adult in him? Who's teaching him all these?

 

“I don’t even know whether he’s interested in guys.”

 

“Who wouldn’t be interested in you?! You’re the best person ever!”

 

“Thank you, Jaemin-ah, but let’s remember to keep this conversation between us okay?”

 

“Who else could I tell!”

 

(/^▽^)/

 

Every week, Yugyeom and Jaemin arrives at football practice 30 minutes earlier just so they could talk to Youngjae.

 

“Come on, Appa! The later we are, the lesser time I get to talk to Coach Jae!”

 

Jaemin is very colourful, especially when he tells stories, and in return, Youngjae entertains him as well.

 

“And now my Marigolds are huge! Show him Appa, he’s got a picture!” Yugyeom quickly pulled up said picture to show to Youngjae.

 

“Wow, they’re really pretty! I might want to start planting too!” Youngjae complimented.

 

“You should! I can teach you!” The little man tapped his chin cutely, “ORRRRRR we can grow them together! We can go buy the soil, seeds, pots…”

 

Yugyeom stopped his son before he continues even further, “Jaemin-ah, Coach Jae wouldn’t have all the time to plant with you. We will just do it together, okay?”

 

“Oh no, it’s alright. I really don’t mind, if you’re okay with it,” Youngjae looked at Yugyeom for approval, “Only if your Appa allows okay, Jaemin?”

 

“Jaemin, why don’t you go play with your friends a bit? I want to talk to Coach Jae for a moment.”

 

“K!” Jaemin obliviously replied, skipping away to his friends.

 

“Uh… Youngjae you don’t have to do this, entertain Jaemin all the time…”

 

“I like him, I think he’s very interesting. But if me hanging out with you makes you uncomfortable, I’d stop…”

 

“No, no! I just… don’t want to give him hope you know? His real dad left us and… I know he’d been wanting another parent, not that I’m pressuring you to be one, but it’s just I don’t want him to think you could be a possibiI- Sorry, my mind’s just really messy now.”

 

“Hey, it’s fine. I enjoy talking to Jaemin very much, but if you want to set boundaries, I’ll be okay with them too.”

 

“Thank you, Coach…” He breathed out in relief.

 

“Call me Youngjae.”

 

“Can I call you hyung, though? You told us you’re 26 and I’m 25 so…”

 

“Yeah sure! Well I best be going, see you later.” The young coach waved at him, smiling as he walked backwards towards the field.

 

“See you.”

 

 

Yugyeom really should be looking at Jaemin, _his own son,_ the entire time, but his eyes will stray towards the 26-year-old, and you can’t help but look at those thighs and ass… like shit, they’re _hot_. How can someone be extremely attractive inside and out simultaneously? 

 

“Appa! Did you see that! Coach said I can dribble well!” Jaemin shouted towards Yugyeom, pulling the latter out from his ogling.

 

“Ah yeah yeah, I did! Great job, Jaemin-ah!” Now that his son was distracted again, Yugyeom looked over to Youngjae, and to his surprise, he found the elder smirking in his direction. Yugyeom wasn’t sure whether Youngjae wanted him to choke and die or get down for him (he wouldn’t mind this at all), but the wink the football coach shot his way seems to have done a fine job at both.

 

Football lessons were over as fast as it started, and before Yugyeom could finish packing Jaemin’s bag, he felt a tap on his shoulder. Jaemin was still chatting away with his friends.

 

“Oh hey.”

 

“Hey! Um, I was wondering if I could take up on Jaemin’s offer for the planting thing? I thought it'd be interesting to start… planting.”

 

“Yeah sure, only if you want to though. I’m sure the little man won’t mind. He does have school every day until 4, and dance lessons from 11 to 12.30pm on Saturdays, then your football lessons. But other than that, he should be fine.”

 

“He is a busy man. Is his father that busy too?”

 

“Ah, I only work as a freelance choreographer and a dance instructor sometimes.”

 

“So not too busy for a date?”

 

“Uh…”

 

Youngjae smirked, “Too strong?”

 

“No! No, I just haven't been asked out on a date for a really long time… if I assume that that’s what you were asking me…?”

 

“You assumed correctly.”

 

“I… um…”

 

“Sorry you don’t have to say yes, I don’t want to pressure you if you don’t want -”

 

“No! YES! I mean. I want to go on a date with you.”

 

(◍•ᴗ•◍)❤

 

“Hey guys!” Youngjae greeted when he saw Jaemin and his father approaching.

 

“Hey Uncle Jae!” Jaemin ran to hug Youngjae’s legs.

 

“On the field, it’s Coach Jae, baby,” Yugyeom corrected his son. Jaemin apologized and quickly ran to his friends who were playing on the field.

 

“It’s fine sweetheart, he can call me whatever he wants,” Youngjae reassured.

 

“I want him to learn to differentiate formalities in different situations, he can call you Uncle outside of lessons but Coach during them.”

 

“I missed you,” Youngjae held his boyfriend’s hand subtly, not wanting to attract unwanted attention from the rest of the moms.

 

“You saw me yesterday!”

 

“Yes, it’s been almost 17 hours,” the elder whined, but the younger giggled, mumbling a quick “You’re ridiculous!”

 

The Tuesday after Youngjae asked Yugyeom out on a date, they both had scheduled a dinner date since the latter’s parents decided to come and take Jaemin out for dinner as well. Youngjae brought him to a nice outdoor restaurant ( _thankfully it didn’t rain_ ), and they had talked for hours on end till the waiter came by to say they were closing soon.

 

Which meant that it was _way_ past Jaemin’s bedtime, and Yugyeom _promised_ he’d be back home by then. But there Youngjae was, almost going over the speed limit so that Yugyeom could get home as soon as possible. It was too late of course, but Yugyeom’s parents told them not to worry because Jaemin was happy that his Appa was finally going on a date after so long. Yugyeom was always in awe over how smart his son is.

 

It was a bit out of the norm but yes, Yugyeom’s parents did meet Youngjae on their first date. Thankfully, Youngjae was somehow very well-prepared and had impressed them. This led to a second date, then a third date and soon, it was 8 dates in when Youngjae had asked him to become his boyfriend.

 

Yugyeom had to tell Jaemin about Youngjae, he doesn’t like keeping secrets from his son, and of course the 5-year-old was ecstatic. The football coach had also started babysitting the boy when Yugyeom had to work, it was comeback season in the K-pop industry, which meant a busy period for him. During one of the babysitting sessions, Jaemin may or may not have told the other he had never seen his Appa so _smiley_ , and he was glad to have someone love him other than him and his parents.

 

｡(*^▽^*)ゞ

 

Yugyeom works under a famous dancing company, which choreographs for tons of kpop groups, and the 25-year-old is exclusive to JYP Entertainment. He was the agency’s main choreographer for all their artists; which included JJ Project, GOT7, TWICE and Stray Kids. Usually, these groups came back at the same time twice a year, and Yugyeom considers those his peak periods, and that’s when his parents usually visit from Namyangju, so Jaemin had someone to take care of him. During ‘off-season’, he gives dance lessons on weekdays when Jaemin's in school, so he could spend some time with his son.

 

His schedule works very well with Youngjae. His peak period was Youngjae’s ‘off-season’, _literally_ , because he works for the National football team as an assistant coach. And vice versa. During Youngjae’s ‘off-season’, he teaches football to kids every Saturday (with Jaemin), having to only work on the weekdays, and had plenty of free time on the weekends. Which meant that when Yugyeom agreed to become Youngjae’s boyfriend, he had also acquired Jaemin’s new babysitter, which was great because not only is it FOC, it also meant that Yugyeom can see Youngjae more often now and it was very nice to go home to two people waiting on you.

 

“You should come to one of the charity games I’m playing at,” Youngjae spoke up one night during dinner.

 

“Yes! Appa, can we?!?! I want to see Uncle Jae play!” Jaemin excitedly exclaimed.

 

“Okay we will, when’s the next one?”

 

Turns out, the next one was the very next morning. It was a Sunday, and it’s usually the Kim’s day in _(meaning they woke up at 9am)_ ; so, when Yugyeom reluctantly got up at 7am to wake his son up, being not welcomed by the latter either. They slowly (but surely) ate a quick breakfast, washed up and headed out the house by 7.45am, to catch the game at 8.30am. Yugyeom was a well-prepared dad, but he definitely wasn’t prepared for his son to fall asleep on him 30 minutes into the game. Granted, Jaemin was very hyped up in the beginning, but now Yugyeom had a sleeping 5-year-old on his lap and an hour of game left under the scorching hot sun. Even if his son loved sleeping on his lap and had a bottle’s worth (probably) of sunscreen on, Yugyeom felt bad that he was sleeping so uncomfortably, under an umbrella in 33°C weather.

 

At half time, Youngjae went up the benches towards where his boyfriend and son were and greeted them.

 

“Hey babe, is Jaemin sleeping?”

 

“Hey, yeah. Sorry, he isn’t used to waking up so early,” Yugyeom smiled guiltily.

 

“Come on, let’s get the both of you home. I’ll walk you to your car.” Youngjae took the liberty to take Jaemin out of Yugyeom’s arms and carry him there.

 

“Ah no! I feel bad. I want to watch you play.”

 

“It’s fine baby, you don’t have to watch me play today. There’s always another time.”

 

“Noooooo, we’re going to watch you play, it’s fine!” Yugyeom started whining, moving to take Jaemin back into his arms.

 

“Okay, let’s compromise. I’ll bring you to the lounge, it’s more comfortable there, there’s a couch and everything. Then after, we can go for lunch? My treat.”

 

“You don’t have to pay all the time, hyung.”

 

“Okay, we’ll split the bill. How’s that?”

 

Jaemin woke up about 45 minutes after, and he was confused to see he was at a different place and that his Appa was sleeping. He remembered being at the field to watch Uncle Jae play, but now he's here? Jaemin always stood by Yugyeom, even more so now that he’s alone and scared because his surroundings were unknown. He just stood by his dad, praying that he would wake up sometime soon so they could leave.

 

Before the little boy knew, he had heard a bunch of men outside the lounge, and they were quite loud, scaring him even further. He didn’t want to wake his Appa up, but he _really_ wanted to until he remembered that his Appa always reminded him he’s a ‘big boy’ and _big boys don’t get scared easily… right?_

 

The door opens and he hears a: “Hey Jaemin-ah, you’re awake?” The little boy immediately launched himself into Youngjae’s arms when he realised who it was.

 

“Come on, let’s get you home. You and your Appa must be tired, right?” Youngjae asked again, prompting a quick nod from the younger. He let the little boy down and was about to carry Yugyeom bridal-style when he woke up.

 

“Were you about to carry me?”

 

“Yeah, duh. I wasn’t going to wake you up.”

 

“I can do things myself you know! Like walk!” Yugyeom huffed, and walked out of the lounge, leaving Jaemin and Youngjae standing there in shock.

 

-

 

“You have to stop coddling me all the time, Youngjae!”

 

“I need examples.”

 

“Paying for our food! Babying my son and I! Saying it’s okay to skip out on your match when it’s not! Stop trying to make us feel good when I know you might be upset!”

 

“What?”

 

“I feel like a charity case! A pitiful single father!”

 

“Is that how you really feel? I didn’t mean to -”

 

“No! I know you don’t mean to but I feel bad!” The single father fumed.

 

“Yugyeom, relax. Firstly, I’m not upset, at all. I do things for you because I want to. Secondly, I don’t take you and Jaemin as charity cases. I’m very fond of Jaemin, I like to treat him like he's my own. And if you haven’t noticed yet, I am very, _very_ fond of his father too. I want to spend every minute with him, and when I do, he makes me the happiest man in the world. I love him, I love you.”

 

“You lo-love me?” Yugyeom stuttered out, tears welling in his eyes.

 

“I love you.”

 

“I-I…”

 

“You don’t have to say it back now, Yugyeom-ah.”

 

“I w-want to, trust me.”

 

“Just take your time, sweetheart. I’ll still be here.”

 

“Thank you.” Yugyeom lunched forward, tears spilling down his face and hugged him tight, promising himself to say the words back one day in the near future (2 weeks later).

 

(๑◕︵◕๑)

 

When Jaemin was born, Yugyeom was in a rut. His son’s _other_ father, Yugyeom’s ex, Jinroon, wanted nothing to do with Yugyeom and _the kid._ The then 20-year-old had no one, he had travelled to Seoul alone, to become an idol, but was forced to quit because of the pregnancy. He was too afraid to visit his parents and never told them about his pregnancy until one day, when Yugyeom was very much seven months pregnant, he opened the door when the bell rang and found the two very people he was trying to avoid.

 

He told them everything; he dated Jinroon for 5 months when the other impregnated him, and he was too scared to tell anyone, let alone his parents. Only his best friends Bambam and Mark knew about it, and he had closed off on everything and everyone. After being forced to quit, he found a job at a hotel which paid him well enough to support himself.

 

Yugyeom’s mother called him dumb for hiding it from them, _they would have supported him no matter what._ He was glad his parents felt that way, he didn’t know what he would have done if his parents disowned him.

 

Yugyeom is a very family man and had always wanted a traditional family; his child(ren) having two parents that loved them unconditionally, earning enough to send their children to a good school and the same 2 parents being utterly in love with each other. When he found out he was a carrier, he was ecstatic, ideally, he had wanted a child of his own. But he’s gay, and only half the male population were carriers, so he would have been contented with adopting as well. As long as he loved the man he is with, and vice versa.

 

So, when Jinroon left him at an alleyway in anger at 12 in the morning, Yugyeom was needless to say, devastated. The former was disgusted, _‘I didn’t know you were carrier! And now, you’re pregnant?! If I knew, I wouldn’t have fucked you in the first place, nor got together with you!”_

 

He _tried_ not to be depressed with the fact that he was to raise this child on his own, or the fact that Jinroon was _so_ disgusted by him. He didn’t feel _disgusting,_ no, but all his dreams of having a full family was now diminished.

 

That didn’t mean he would love his child less, but he did feel obligated to give it twice as much love, since had to be both parents now rather than one.

 

When Jaemin was born, Yugyeom was amazingly **happy** , he had never been happier than he was right at that moment. All the other obstacles he had to or was going to face didn’t matter when he held his newborn. Life wasn’t going to be the same again, the young adult was now going to be parent, and Yugyeom wouldn’t have it any other way.

 

Fast forward 5 years, Jaemin became a very strong and smart kid. Not that Yugyeom was biased, but his son was really, really smart. Sometimes, Yugyeom thinks Jaemin was more of an adult than he is. He is very mature for his age, but was still very much a kid, a perfect balance of the two. This made Yugyeom’s life easier to be honest, but either way he wouldn’t trade the life he is having right now for anything else.

 

Of course, he didn’t expect Youngjae’s presence to be nothing more of a football coach, and he really, _really,_ liked Youngjae. No, heck, he was sure he loved him, but somehow, he couldn’t bring himself to admit it out loud. The elder filled his heart in other ways his son, parents or friends can’t. Since their very first date, his heart felt full, he felt like his life is finally complete and that _he found the missing small, but extremely crucial puzzle piece, to be placed among the little ones of one big picture_.

 

(๑•̀ㅂ•́) و✧

 

**BONUS:**

 

“Appa come onnnnnnn!!! You’re too slow, we’re going to miss Daddy _again_!”

 

“We’re not going to, I promise.”

 

In Yugyeom’s defense, the field was very, _very_ far away, and they would _only_ miss the first half.

 

“Okay, let’s go, go!” Yugyeom rushed his son out of the door, while trying to put his ring on and locking the door behind them.

 

 

 

“DADDY!!!” Jaemin screamed while running into Youngjae’s arm, “You scored 2 goals! I’m so proud of you!”

 

“Thank you, baby,” Youngjae kissed his son on his left cheek, while side-hugging his husband and giving him a kiss on the lips as well.

 

“EWWWW Dads, that’s gross. **No PDA on the field!!** ” Well, that was the exact impersonation of the very person ( _Jaebeom_ , Youngjae’s teammate) that had always shout that infamous sentence towards the couple.

 

“Alright, alright, let’s get my two favourite boys home, shall we?”


End file.
